tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Word Games with Cerebros
Log Title: Word Games with Cerebros Characters: Cerebros, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil Location: Valvolux Arena Date: January 2, 2020 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Cerebros ends up arguing semantics with Dominicons Category:2020 Category:Logs Category:Valvolux TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 15:24:25 on Thursday, 2 January 2020.' Valvolux Arena Cerebros has been pretty much been velcro'd to Dust Devil since his new assignment. And for some reason, fate has brought Dust Devil here, and thus, Cerebros. Delusion is in the arena and has a ring of targets set up on the sands of the arena floor. She stands in the center, slowly turning and striking targets with her whip. In spite of the multiple heads on the scourge, each strike hits only one target at a time, skipping every other one as she moves her way around the circle until all the targets are struck. Dust Devil, of course, didn't tell Cerebros where he was going. He mentioned he was going to check out one of the possible meeting places for the Dominicons. So... He just dragged poor Cerebros along. He's grinning mischievously as he makes the final turn that takes them INTO the Arena where Dusty can see Delusion practicing. Cerebros 's optics widen as he sees Delusion striking the targets in the arena. He frowns at Dust Devil. He thought he was going to the bar. Well... two can play at that game. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros gestures "Actually... why don't you find out what you need here, I just remembered I forgot something back at base." Delusion continues her exercise, not acting as if she noticed the entrance of the two Autobots. Their steps are too loud for the sensitive Dominicon to miss in the empty arena, but she is going to finish what she's doing. Dust Devil shrugs, "Okay... Just make sure you send me messages once yer on Earth. Ya might want ta make sure yer not forgettin anything in the embassy." He leans on one of the rails and watches Delusion intently. "Ya notice she hits exactly what she wants ta hit... no excess movements." Cerebros looks over the rails and watches. He nods, looking over at Dust Devil, eager to get out in fear that he may be lured onto that sparring area. "Yeah... it's... impressive." He slowly steps back. Delusion finishes her exercise and flicks the whip into a coil at her side. She looks over and nods to Cerebros and Dust Devil. "Well. Were you looking for me?" Dust Devil says, "She'd be amazing on a rescue team. I bet she could send a rope practically straight into someone's hands. Lots of skill and practice." WHen Delusion stops, he grins. "That was wicked.:" Cerebros shakes his head. "No! No! Sorry, I was just leaving!" He looks at Dust Devil and nods. "Good luck - " Delusion smirks at Dust Devil. "Wicked, indeed." She tilts her head at Cerebros. "Am I so loathsome, then?" She arches an optic ridge at him. Dust Devil watches Cerebros trying to escape. "Not ta me. I enjoy watchin ya. I've been tryin ta convince him that fightin skills have other uses. Between targettin and overall combat skills." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros stammers slightly, gesturing over his back. "No! No! Primus no. I just... I.. " he looks at Dust Devil, hoping he can finish his sentence. "I was just... there was something I forgot back at the embassy." Delusion hmms. "I doubt anything within the Embassy is going to run away while you're gone. Unless you've decided to start taking slaves, which I rather doubt." She strides across the sands and leans on the low wall that separates the floor from the stands. "I know I can be intimidating, but you are perfectly safe." Dust Devil rolls his dark optics. He sighs and tilts his head, looking at Delusion and then Cerebros. "She really is A lot of fun." He sighs and spins around in a circle. "Look around ya Cerebros... THIS is Valvolux. The people here have fought for what they have and they take pride in bein able to keep themselves free. Free of both the bots and cons and the war. There is very little outright crime. If you have an issue with someone, ya come ta the Arena and you can take out your troubles on whoever you feel has wronged ya with tons of safety procedures in place and you might even make some money. They Respect those who can stand their ground on both the battlefield and even in their beliefs. Right now...yer tryin ta escape. I haven't asked ya ta do anythin. Neither has Delusion." Cerebros looks down at Dust Devil, then looks at Delusion. He says in a cautious tone "But... shouldn't we be working to solve disputes without violence?" Delusion chuckles. "And when that is doable, they do so. The Arena is not mandatory, merely an option for those who feel better resolving things in such a fashion." She hums to herself. "This is primarily a city of craftsmen. Most of them are unused to violence other than the occasional bar fight. That we have a place to take such things means fewer things are damaged at the bars or in the streets." Cerebros frowns and says "I just think the best way to make a better world is to reduce violence, not add to it." Dust Devil grins, "Hopefully your craftsmen have less stuff blow up. Though I think Wheeljack counts more as a mad scientist..." He looks at Cerebros, "So how many rescue maneuvers do you practice? We have Fort practicing all this stuff. But when do you practice using your strength, maneuverability, tactile skill. Pretty sure I've not seen you." Delusion shrugs. "There is violence in the world. To try to eliminate it entirely means working against nature, which always has consequences. Sometimes terrible ones. Instead of seeking to rid ourselves of it, we channel it to places and times where it can either be put to good use, or its fallout can be contained." Cerebros looks down at Delusion and nods. "I'm just worried about the fallout not being contained...I'm concerned with it spilling over, that's all." He looks at Dust Devil and says in a non-committal tone. "I've...practiced." Delusion shakes her head. "It's as if you believe that merely picking up a weapon will turn a person into Brawl." Cerebros frowns and gestures. "I...did NOT allude to that!" He looks at Dust Devil and sighs "What am I trying to say?" Dust Devil says, "Yer afraid ta taint yerself with anything that could be considered violent to the point if Megan pointed her finger at you and said BANG you'd run off and sulk?"" Cerebros corrects Delusion "I think you meant to say 'turn a person into a brawl.'" Delusion grins. "No, I meant Brawl, the Combaticon. He's a violent idiot." Cerebros shakes his head "No, I would tell the underdeveloped primitive that what she did was wrong and alarmingly inappropriate, then I would voice my concern with her creator." Delusion arches an optic ridge at Cerebros. "'Underdeveloped primitive'? You sound like Overlord, now." Dust Devil frowns, "Primative? Okay...let me suggest you do not call the humans primative. Because those Primatives can play dismantle the malfunctioning robot with yer carcass. They learn at an astounding rate. Hell Spike has learned ta repair us. Chip can practically speak Cybertronian and enough knowledge to work on computer systems we've devices. The hybridization of our technologies is amazing. And Megan is probably more emotionally mature than you." Cerebros frowns and gestures "I was not saying that HUMANS were primative. It's just at that age...7...I mean, honestly...they are primiative." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well. Always interesting to meet a racist Autobot." Cerebros raises a finger to Delusion. "Now just wait a minute, I take GREAT offense to that baseless accusation!" Cerebrosis getting this diplomacy thing off to a great start. Delusion leans back, folding her arms. "HArdly baseless. I've heard hardened killers express more fairness towards organics." She is neither frowning nor smirking at the moment. Dust Devil smirks, "And She is older than you. Considering she started out as two single sells, she seems more evolved than you too." Cerebros looks at Delusion and Dust Devil. "Surely you can't...I mean..." He shakes his head. "I'm...capable of storing literally terabytes of data, I've been able to calculate interdimensional physics...and she's..." he chuckles slightly. "At that age, they're just learning basic addition and subtraction!" Delusion tilts her head. "But you referred to all humans as primitive. Do you believe that being more intelligent than a single member makes you more evolved than they are?" Dust Devil says, "She's also Spike's daughter...and I've told ya before that they play as a good portion of their developement. What you just said you would say would actually be rather damaging. You...a robot are programmed with data and are capable of learning. She learns. Everything she will ever know she had to pick up bit by bit. She absorbs information like a sponge, her brain capable of picking up new data, sorting through it and discarding that which isn't relevent. I don't admit that I have some admiration fer Spike's species...part of my thing with Spike. But it gets kinda disturbing to see you discount them so readily." Cerebros sighs and looks at Delusion and Dust Devil. "No...no...both of you misinterpreted what I said." (another diplomatic feat - pointing out the errors of others). He adds "I was not saying humans were primitive, I was saying that children are just at a primitive state of development." He looks at Dust Devil and says calmly "That's all." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "You called her an underdeveloped primitive. That's a noun use, not an adjective." She's perfectly willing to use the power of pedantry, here. Cerebros rubs the bridge of his nose. "Yes...I guess I was redundant in my description. My apologies - but that was NOT my intent to generalize the entire human species as 'primitive.'" Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil and Delusion "Am I forgiven?" Dust Devil grins, "I'd say they were at a heightened state of developement. Really...I'm gonna recommend some extra work fer you so you can understand humans better. They're pretty amazing critters and there is alot that can be learned from them at all stages." Dust Devil grins, "That's probably why 'Dad' added decided ta 'Spike' the plans everyone else had fer you." He chuckles, "And yes yer forgiven." Delusion shrugs. "I'm hardly the wronged party here, am I? The bigger issue is that such attitudes may cause you to underestimate them, to your detriment." Cerebros rubs the corners of his optics. He mumbles "I just said one word wrong, and you now think I'm this prejudiced being that hates humans, which I don't! I would protect them with my life if duty called for it!" Delusion shakes her head. "You don't have to hate someone to not be able to see them clearly. Plenty of people can protect those they consider lesser, whether they actually are or not." Dust Devil says, "I would protect a lot of things...but what I'm more worried about is yer level of respect fer them. It's easy ta protect things cause you feel sorry for them. What I want ta see ya do is have a bit more respect. You more than most should see them more as equals with Cybertronians." Cerebros frowns and folds his arms. He gestures his head toward Delusion and lowers his voice "I think this is a conversation better suited when we're one-on-one." He adds "We're trying to establish good relations with the inhabitants here." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Oh, now that it's embarassing, you want to retreat, then?" Cerebros frowns and looks at Delusion and shakes his head, more and more his youthfulness is becoming more of a detriment as his self-control is a bit lacking. "No...no...NO. You are..." He shakes his head. "You are totally mischaracterizing my actions!" GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros gestures to where Dust Devil and he are. "Why don't you come up here, and we can discuss what the Autobots can do for you?" Dust Devil sighs and turns to Delusion, "Delusion, I apologize for the rather ineloquent manners of my assistant. I hope you will see that he is young and will not hold his actions against him. If you find any fault, I humbly accept any punishment you deem fit for this." He looks at Cerebros. "The Dominicons allow us to have an embassy in their city I believe more as a way to keep bot and cons from just flat out spying. At this point, it's a gesture of friendship. They Really don't have a need for us." Cerebros frowns through his faceplate and gets quiet. Who says Dust Devil can't do this diplomacy thing. Delusion nods, though she does float up from the sands to perch in the air nearby, as if sitting on an invisible chair facing the two Autobots. "Indeed. We're not a client state. We have embassies because it shows that we are a power to be reckoned with rather than a force to be overrun or disregarded." She smirks at Cerebros and Dust Devil. "This -is- the punishment- being forced to account for your statements instead of sweeping them away. Your attitudes towards humans are much less relevant here than if we were on Earth, and we have no official human allies on whose behalf we might take offense. Mostly, you must consider what impression you leave as official Autobot representatives. Your attitudes become the official Autobot stance." Cerebros nods and says somewhat sheepishly "I understand..." He pauses and mumbles "Thank you..." Dust Devil chuckles softly and grins, "We're still learnin as we're both young. Yer learnin now what I had ta learn the hard way. The stuff ya say and do can be used against you later. So ya gotta watch what yer doin and sayin and who is there listenin. Ain't tryin ta be mean to ya. Say you said what you said in front of Delusion. And she had some life debt thing to the humans. She could take your words as an affront and cause all manner of diplomatic headaches just cause of words." Delusion nods. "That would be quite awkward. Illarion takes all forms of honor very seriously. If such a thing happened, I'd be honor bound to challenge him for satisfaction." Discretion drifts down into the arena from above; alighting not too far off to the side of the pair of Autobots; her look appraising as she takes them in before turning to Delusion. "I suppose it's nice they finally decided to treat with us as equals," she offers before lifting an opaque glass to her mouth and taking a drink. Cerebros looks at Discretion and nods eagerly. "Yes...greetings!" He looks at Dust Devil, and tries to maybe not muck this interaction up. "How are you functioning on this solar cycle?" Dust Devil bows slightly to Discretion, "Greetings, Hope the skies have been enjoyable." He looks back at Delusion and grins before adding. "I'd don't believe they knew HOW to treat with you. I'm honored ta be gettin a chance ta help out. I know I have very expectations ta live up ta in Illarion's optics." Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and adds, because he feels that after a bit without talking, he should contribute. "Expectations that we have every intent on satisfying!" Delusion nods. "The Autobot heroic impulse tends to see others as victims in need of rescue or oppressors in need of opposing," she says agreeably. Discretion offers Cerebros a smile, "Valeo, gratias. Quid agis tu?" The glass comes up again, hiding her lips as she mutters something. Discretion mutters to Delusion, "How are they doing so far?" Cerebros 's optics flash in comprehension, which... doesn't register. "Sorry... can you repeat that?" Dust Devil tilts his head, "I believe that's human Spanish. I can pick out some words but I never really learned." Delusion smirks and says something under her breath. Delusion mutters to Discretion, "They're so young. I'm enjoying myself immensely." Cerebros frowns and says to Delusion "In some cultures, muttering to others below the volume where others can hear would be considered rude." Dust Devil helpfully offers, "In some cultures speaking to your elders about stuff they are doin would be considered rude too." Discretion smiles wider and answers again. "This day finds me well; and how are you?" Her optics move to Dust Devil. "You're close." She takes another drink and offers to Cerebros, "True, but it is a good way to gauge what abilities those you are conversing with have; and the knowledge can be invaluable in certain situations." Delusion tilts her head slightly. "Well, if you wish to demand satisfaction for my rudeness, I stand ready to answer for it." Cerebros shakes his head readily and says "No! No! I was just...making an observation, Delusion!" He looks at Discretion. "That was... an old human language, 'Latin' - I believe?" Dust Devil says, "All I picked out was gratias.... which might be thanks, or thankful and tu.... which should be you...." He stands there thinking. "You responded how you were... and said thank you and asked how he was?"" Discretion nods to Cerebros, "Yes, Latin. Though the more modern version of it." There's a faint grin, "If you're going to accuse one of us of bad manners perhaps it should be the one who started that exchange in the first place." The younger Dominicon waggles her free hand back and forth at Dusty. "Fairly close. I said, 'I'm fine, thanks. And how are you doing?'." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "I doubt he'll demand satisfaction from you, either," she says to Discretion. "More's the pity." Dust Devil says, "I did mention if he angers either of you that I would substitute if satisfaction was needed." Cerebros frowns at Discretion... "Fair..." He looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head adamantly. "NO! There is no need to air out grievances in combat!" He looks at Discretion and bows his head. "I'm sorry if anything I said earlier offended you." He looks at Dust Devil and nods. That should do the trick. Delusion chuckles. "We're not the ones being offended, though. What if he gets angry and needs someone to stand for him?" GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros looks at Dust Devil and shrugs. "I... guess it would be up to me to... parlay the situation?" He adds "See if there's a consensus that can be met." Dust Devil says, "I was enjoyin watchin Delusion practice. And I would gladly fight on yer behalf if that kept you from gettin hurt." Discretion 's optics switch between the Autobots a few times. "You are both making assumptions that either Delusion or I took offense at the perceived slight without confirming your suspicions," she says. "I do appreciate the apology and concern, though." Cerebros frowns and gestures to Delusion. "No, I believe we deescalated the situation, wouldn't you say? There is no need to engage in silly combat, correct?" Delusion smirks. "Are you calling matters of honor silly?" Cerebros 's optics widen. "No! No! Of course not!" He looks at Dust Devil and says "I... believe that Delusion is trying to instigate combat with me!" He adds "That was not my intention in the least!" Dust Devil tries to cover a snicker with his hand. He then smiles at Discretion, "I apologize part of this is teaching Cerebros about diplomatic interactions. Delusion might be able ta explain better. I mean no insult to either of you of course." Discretion waves a hand dismissively as if to say 'It's fine'. Her focus is on Cerebros as she cants her head to the side and folds her arms across her chestplate... just waiting. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros gives a nervous nod to Discretion. He's not out of the woods yet. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "It's good he's practicing with us and not Illarion." Dust Devil nods, "And I really do appreciate the help. Even fer me. It's good practice." Cerebros looks over at Delusion and Discretion "So... all is forgiven amongst us?" Delusion hmms and arches an optic ridge at Discretion. "Should I take offense on Illarion's behalf? She would be most put out at somebody referring to honorable duels as silly." Cerebros frowns and shakes his head. "NO! Stop it! The both of you! I was... it was an ill-worded gaffe on my part! I'm still trying to figure out my new position! I do NOT want a nemesis because of a simple misunderstanding!" The placid mask of Discretion's face cracks as she grins and breaks into a giggle. "I don't think that's necessary, sister. Though he still hasn't answered the question I posed after answering his." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros pauses and then thinks. "Oh... oh!" His optics flash a brief emerald in recognition then he responds "Bene, tibi gratias ago." Dust Devil chuckles again, "Cerebros, you need ta learn to relax a bit. Maybe I should have you hang with Beachcomber or Hound.." Delusion hmms and nods to Discretion. "Yes, I suppose I should let it go. A shame. I'd enjoy seeing if he has anything to back up his words." Cerebros looks at both Delusion and Discretion. "I ensure you, I am one of conviction." He adds "Minus... the gaffes, of course, but if I say I will honor an agreement, I will." Discretion downs the rest of her drink. "You act as if we expect perfection from you. That is unrealistic. Just try not to make too many mistakes when and where it matters." Cerebros looks over to Dust Devil and nods glumly. Dust Devil grins, "Cerebros... These two have been around fer a while. They have scratches that haven't been buffed out older than us. Ya do yer best and listen ta them when they speak. If you don't understand or need clarification, ya talk ta me or Crosscut. And if I don't understand I'll ask too. But Me and you, We're learnin." Delusion smirks at Discretion. Discretion shakes her head a bit. "Or you could ask us for clarification as well; seeing as we would be the ones you don't understand. Fewer misunderstandings that way." Cerebros nods again. "Ok... fine... thank you..." He looks at Delusion and Discretion and says curtly "Anything else I can do to prevent a possible confrontation?" Delusion chuckles. "Perhaps you could take some time to work on your prejudices. Your slips are your attitudes showing through." Dust Devil smiles and allows Cerebros to make friends and speak up a bit more for himself. Cerebros frowns at Delusion. He pauses and clinches his fist. He then raises his hands in a sarcastic 'surrender' gesture. "I'm... I'm learning this new role, but I don't have to hear this abuse." He nods to Dust Devil. "You can stay, I'm leaving. I'll see you back at base." With that, he turns around and walks out. Perhaps a bit dramtically, opening the door with a bit of an extra 'push' than needs to be made. Delusion arches an optic ridge as Cerebros leaves. "Well. He still has plenty of time to learn perspective. Assuming nobody kills him before then." Discretion says, "That would be a shame." Dust Devil sighs, "Sorry about him. He's a good guy but very much a child. Makes me look mature as hell though." Delusion smirks. "Of course." She ahs. "I had not yet mentioned this to you - there is a public channel for the denizens of the city to communicate. As you are currently stationed here, you may have need of it." Discretion says, "I should be on my way; my shift on the comms for a while again." Log session ending at 21:52:41 on Thursday, 2 January 2020.